Otros Pups y Kittens
by Tali JR
Summary: Parte del universo de Kitty Kurt llegan otros amiguitos con muchas travesuras. advertencia: spanking, CP, nalgadas
1. Lo que pasó en casa

"Hola amor, ¿porqué regresaron a casa tan temprano?, apenas si se fueron" preguntó Carol al ver entrar a su hijo junto con su pequeño híbrido de perro, el travieso Noah, o como le gustaba llamarlo a Finn "Puck".

"Al parecer alguien decidió que sería un buen día para ponerse bravucón con otro bebé en el parque" le explicó Finn a su madre quitándose su chamarra y la del pequeño híbrido y colocándola en el ropero de la entrada.

Hace un año que se habían mudado a aquella casa, cuando su madre se casó con el Dr. Hummel, puesto que la casa de Finn y su madre ya sería muy pequeña para tres personas y no podían irse a vivir al departamento de soltero de Burt. A Finn le gustaba la nueva casa, tenía un cuarto más grande y porfin tenía una casa con jardín, pero al que más le gustaba el jardín era a Puck, ahora si tenía mucho espacio para correr y muchos lugares para hacer hoyos y enterrar sus jugetes sin el riesgo de que Carol lo dejé en tiempo fuera por arruinar sus tulipanes, intentando esconder sus pelotas, otra cosa que le gustaba a Puck era Burt, el hombre siempre lo consentia y le daba chupetas cundo se dejaba revisar, lo que no le gustaba era cundo Burt se enojaba con el, pone una cara seria y habla con esa voz gruesa que lo hace temblar, pero no se queda solo en un regaño, como aquella vez que quiso agarrar uno de esos dulses de colores que guarda Burt en su escritorio, era muy injusto, Burt tenía muchos dulces y nunca le quería dar ningúno, a el siempre le dijeron que compartiera, así que un día decidió el mismo buscar su dulce, había sido toda una odisea subir al escritorio y logarar abrir aquel pesado cajón, pero cuando porfin lo había logrando Burt regreso a su consultorio y frustró el camíno del caramelo a la boca de Puck, tomó al pequeño híbrido en brazos y lo sentó en el escritorio, el se quedó parado y empeso a regañar al bebé, y el pequeño sólo se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor cara de indignación que tenia, para cundo Finn viniera por el no lo castigará por desobedecer y tratar de comer uno de los dulcecitos de Burt, pero para su sorpresa Finn nunca aparecio, cundo Burt término su discurso, tomo al niño lo puso sobre su pierna y bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas luego propinó cinco palmadas sobre su pequeño blanco, el bebé lloró con toda su alma y cuando el castigo término Puck con una manita se sobaba las nalguitas y con la otra se chupaba su dedito mientras llamaba a Finn para que lo mirara y lo consolara, pero no hubo necesidad de esperar a Finn, Burt lo tomo en brazos y lo empezó a arrullar para que se calmara, y el pequeño término durmindose asi que Burt lo puso sobre su mesa de exploración para que tomará una pequeña siesta en lo que Finn regresaba de dejarle un medicamento a Quinn, para su pequeño híbrido Sam, que estaba acatarrado por jugar el la lluvia sin ponerse nisiquiera su impermeable ni sus botitas de hule. Cuando Finn regreso Puck seguia dormido y Burt le contó todo el suceso, Finn no se enojó ni menos confiaba completamente en Burt y sabía por experiencia propia que Burt no era un sádico despiadado a la hora de castigar traseros traviesos y desobedientes, pero hablando de traviesos y desobedientes volvamos a nuestro relato inicial.

"Oh bebé, ves lo que pasa por ser travieso, se tuvieron que regresar temprano del parque" Dijo Carol cargando al bebé y arrullando lo tantito ya que el peque había empesado a llorar quedito por perder su tiempo de juego. Finn hizo una foto rápida de Puck con su madre para después subirla a Facebook.

"Mamá prestamelo que este jovencito y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar" dijo Finn tomando al bebé de los brazos de su madre.

"Esta bien, les llamaré cuando el almuerzo este listo" Carol regularmente prepararía sólo algo para ella ya que los chicos almuerzan en el parque, pero hoy estaban aquí y tendría que preparar algo para consentir a su pequeño.

Finn subió con Puck en brazos y lo coloco dentro de su corral, Puck dormía en una cama Montessori, pero estaba rodeado por un corral, ya que al pequeño le gustaba vagar en medio de la noche y ya les habia dado un susto relacionado con cierto híbrido y cierta escalera.

"Bebé te voy a dejar allí por cinco minutos y quiero que pienses porque estuvo mal empujar la bebé del parque, ¿Ok pequeño?"

"Si" dijo Pock con la cabesita gacha

Finn dejo a Puck sólo con sus pensamientos y se puso a arreglar una pijama para cuando terminara el castigo poner a Puck a dormir la siesta y tal vez pueda tomarla con el, cuando ya tenía listo el calzoncillo good naight y la pijama con piesitos decidió ir por su pequeño delincuente.

"Y bien Noah, dime ¿que hiciste mal?" Preguntó Finn sentándose al híbrido sobre su regazo

"Empuje al bebé del parque"

"Si, ¿y porque estuvo mal?"

"Por que lo hice llorar y le lastime su bracito, y por que no hera mi turno y podía esperar me"

"Si es correcto todo lo que dijiste bebé, pero también hiciste algo bien, te disculpas te y eso es muy bueno" Puck sólo sonrío como respuesta al elogio de Finn, pero después se acordó de algo que lo hizo fruncir su seño

"Pero no es justo, los niños humanos me quitan mi turno y sus papis no les dicen nada"

"Si eso es muy injusto, pero esos niños no son mi responsabilidad, sólo lo es este pequeño revoltoso que tengo aquí" dijo Finn haciendole cosquillas al bebé en la panza, cuando las risas terminaron vino la pregunta importante

"¿Me vas a pegar?" dijo Puck poniendo ojos de cachorro

"Me temo que si mi vida, fuiste muy travieso y ya te había dicho que no me gusta que te pongas bravucón con otros niños, como aquel día que le quitaste su paleta a Elioth en el día de campo"

Puck agachó la cabeza al acordarse de ese día, había echo llorar mucho a su amiguito y cundo le pidió perdón, después de unas buenas nalgadas, el pequeño gato no quiso perdonarlo y se sintió muy mal al ver que su amigo no le hablaba.

"Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer" dijo empezando a llorar

"Lo mismo me dijiste la última vez y miranos aquí estamos otra vez" dijo Finn acomodando a Puck sobre su pierna y bajando los pantaloncito de mezclilla

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Sonaron las cuatro palmadas y el pequeño solto un quejido por cada una

BUAA AUUU DUELE COLITA

Finn le quitó la ropa a su bebé mientras lo consolaba y empeso a vestirlo con su pijamita se acostó con el y siguió arrullandoo hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido hasta la hora del Almuerzo.

Carol había llamado a Burt para que fuera a casa y tener un almuerzo familiar, cuando Burt llegó Carol lo mando por los chicos y al despertar lo primero que hizo Puck fue acusar al malvado de Finn por castigar su colita, después de terminar su relato el bebé se dedicó a comer su pay de manzana que había preparado Carol, lo que le llamó la atención a Burt fue este nuevo híbrido.

"¿Se encontraron con otro híbrido?"

"Si, su nombre es Kurt, iba con un chico llamado humm... Sebastian, le di tu tarjeta para que lo lleve a la clínica y lo chequen, espero que sí vallan" dijo Finn y volvió a comer su pay

Burt se quedó pensando detenidamente en este nuevo híbrido, sospechaba que era parte de los híbridos robados a su colega al igual que el pequeño Elioth y Dave, si era así el bebé no tenía mas de diez meses.

0o0o0o0o0

Hola chic s espero les guste se que es cortito pero es algo he estado algo ocupada con la tarea de la escuela y no he podido escribir, pero espero empezar a hacerme tiempo

Bueno paro los que se hayan visto Glee la cosa está así:

Blaine - Kurt (gato)

Finn - Puck (perro)

Quinn - Sam (perro)

Rachael - Elioth (gato)

Jeremiah - David (perro)

Brittney - Jessy (perro)

Tina - Mike (gato)

Bueno así esta, y para quien no la haya visto pues siga leyendo y espero no perderlos.

Bueno besos y abrazos a todos y feliz día de muertos a todos los paisanos mexicanos.


	2. Lo mejor de mi vida

Hice un especial de día de acción de gracias, bueno aquí en México no se celebra pero es un evento importante en estados unidos y el escenario era perfecto para esta escena.

Esto se lleva acabo tal vez un año después de la historia principal, disfrútenlo.

0o0o0o0o0

—¡Kurt no es una mascota!—

—No puedo creer lo desconsiderado que fuiste, sabes que tu hermano es alérgico a los gatos–

—No le ha pasado nada en toda la noche—

—COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR Y A EXHIBIRTE DE ESA MANERA, TUS TÍOS LLEGARAN EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ¿Y QUE PIENSAS QUE LES VOY A DECIR?—

—NO HAY NADA QUE DECIR, ES MI NOVIO, ASÍ DE SIMPLE—

—NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, ACEPTE TUS RARESAS, PERO NO DEJARE QUE ME A VERGUEARES ENFRENTE A MI FAMILIA—

—NUESTRA FAMILIA PAPÁ, AHORA KURT Y SEBASTIAN SON PARTE DE MI VIDA, ACÉPTENLO—

—Creo que sería mejor qué se vallan, mis hermanos y mis padres están apunto de llegar y no quiero pasar una vergüenza— dijo fríamente mi suegro dándole la espalda a su hijo.

—Devon...— dijo mi suegra tratando de interceder por su hijo, ese fue el único atisbo de maternidad que vi en aquella mujer desde que llegué.

—No mujer, el hizo su elección, ahora yo ya hice la mía— dijo el señor Anderson sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su esposa.

—Bien, Seb ve por los sacos yo busco a Kurt— dijo Blaine, a veces me sorprende la fuerza que tiene mi novio frente a todo lo que pasa, si mi padre hubiera dicho algo parecido me hubiera derrumbado en ese instante.

¿Quieren saber que es esto?, pues nada más y nada menos que el día de acción de gracias con los Anderson, a Blaine le pareció que era buena idea invitarme a cenar a la casa de sus padres, ya que los mios tendrían una cena en la embajada, y llevar a Kurt para que lo conocieran sus padres y su hermano, pero no salió tan bien como imagino.

—Okey hot boy— dije besando la frente de mi novio, lo único que escuche al fondo fue el resoplido indignado de mi "suegro" y el sonido del aliento contenido de mi hermosa "suegra", mi lindo "cuñado" guardo silencio como en el resto de la noche, solo un observador pasivo. Cundo Blaine salió de la habitación y estaba seguro de que no oiría decidí decirle algunas palabras a la linda familia de mi novio —Blaine es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me alegra que hallan sacado sus cartas, ahora voy a mostrar las mías, a partir de ahora no voy a permitir que le sigan haciendo daño, el se esfuerza demasiado para complacerlos a ustedes, y sacrifica muchas cosas para obtener su afecto, yo le mostrare que no lo necesita, conmigo y Kurt bastará, ahora nosotros somos su familia, solo les pido un favor, dejen de martirizarlo, suficiente han echo ya—. en eso bajaba Blaine las escaleras y ya no le dio tiempo al señor Anderson de responderme. Kurt venía llorando en el hombro de Blaine y no tienen idea de como me desgarro eso por dentro.

—Nos vamos, que disfruten de la fiesta— dijo Blaine con la voz entrecortada tratando de contener las lágrimas —pasaré acción de gracias con los chicos en Dalton—

—Adiós Blaine, y tranquilo seguiremos pagando la academia y seguirá llegando te la mensualidad— debo de aceptar que lo que esperaba escuchar era una disculpa y no solo un respiro económico.

—Gracias eres muy generoso— ví a mi novio contener las lágrimas y decidí sacarnos de allí, había sacado a Kurt de los brazos de Blaine y lo traía yo cuando llegamos al coche abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Blaine entrará mientras yo abrochaba a Kurt a su silla de auto, por suerte mi bebé ya se había dormido y no veía a Blaine llorar. Subí del lado del piloto pero me rehusé a prender el coche, yo también estaba muy alterado como para conducir.

—¿No me dirás que no debo llorar?— me pregunto Blaine cuando ya se había calmado y se limpiaba el resto de lágrimas de la cara.

—No, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, estaré aquí para lo que me necesites— dije y luego le robe un beso, con toda la dulzura que podía transmitirle con ese besó. —Tu y Kurt son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estaremos bien los tres— Blaine sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza —Oye, sabes que no hay nadie en Dalton, ¿verdad?, Solo el señor Herreys y no es la mejor compañía para estas épocas festivas, que te parece si vamos a Bread Stiks, a Kurt le encantará— dije robándo le otro beso a Blaine, estaba apunto de contestar cuando se oyó como se cerraba la puerta de atrás del auto.

—Si, creo que es un gran lugar, pero no pidan lasaña, la última vez no puede salir del baño por una semana— Blaine y yo volteamos rápidamente y vimos a Cooper cómodamente sentado a lado de Kurt que por cierto se había despertado y le enseñaba uno de sus muñecos a su tío —¿Que, tengo algo en la cara?, ¡Vayámonos ya! muero de hambre— dijo mi cuñado descaradamente.

—¡Cooper! ¿Qué haces aquí?, Vuelve a casa con mis padres— dijo Blaine algo histérico, yo aún seguía en shock, no podía decir palabra.

—¡No!, Si ellos están dispuestos a pasar las fiestas sin sus hijos, yo prefiero estar con mi hermanito— Cooper miro directamente hacia Blaine —Blaine sé que no siempre e sido el mejor hermano mayor, pero siempre hemos estado juntos, sabes que eres el único que me felicita en mi cumpleaños antes de que le recuerde Facebook, y eres a la persona que llamo antes de entrar a una audición, escuchar tu voz diciéndome que soy el mejor me tranquiliza— voltee a ver a Blaine que limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima pero todos lo notamos —Blaine eres mi hermanito, yo nunca te dejaré, tu eres la única familia que necesito, bueno tú, ese apuesto chico y este pequeño bebé— dijo Cooper haciéndole cosquillas a Kurt en la barriga.

—Coop, yo… no sé qué decir— dijo Blaine con la voz algo tomada.

—Yo si— por fin intervine en el momento intimo entre hermanos, pero Cooper tenía razón Blaine y Kurt son mi familia, así que podía defendernos de un posible daño —¿Por que no dijiste nada allá adentró?, ¿porque no defendiste a Blaine frente a tus padres?— dije mirando molesto a mi cuñado.

El sólo se encogió de hombros y con una descarada sonrisa respodio a mí no tan sutil ataque —No tiene caso discutir con mi padre cundo se pone en plan sargento, y mi madre, bueno ya la viste, no valían el esfuerzo— Cooper se distrajo y tomo una rana de peluche que estaba en el suelo del auto y se quedó jugando con Kurt —Ribitt— dijo fingiendo hacer el sonido de una rana, tengo que aceptar que era muy bueno haciendo ruidos graciosos, nunca le dejaría contarle un cuento para dormir a Kurt, esos eran mis momentos especiales con mi bebé.

—Blaine, tengo hambre— anuncio mi pequeño bebé antes de ser secundado por un gruñido de su pancita.

—Esta bien mi amor ya vamos a Bread Stiks— dije sonriendo a través del espejo retrovisor —y así puedes enseñar le a tu tío tu lugar favorito en el área de juegos— dije dedicándole una sonrisa malvada a mi cuñado.

—¡Si!, La alberca de pelotas en fantástica, tiene una resbaladilla pequeña que me gusta mucho y una muy grande, el otro día fuimos a comer con mis amigos y…— Kurt empezó con una pequeña charla excitado sobre lo que hacía con sus amigos, Cooper en realidad lo escuchaba atentamente, y eso me hizo confiar un poco más en el, pero solo un poco, aún así tomaría mis precauciones.

No dejaría que nada dañará a Blaine o Kurt nunca, ellos eran mi familia, lo más valioso de mi vida.


End file.
